Bras droit
by Maryluny
Summary: En tant que héros, notre entourage se voit attribuer des rôles aussi étrange qu'utile. Il y a bien sur, le bras droit, la maitresse, le cerveau et le mentor. Voici ce que pense l'un d'entre eux...


**_Bras droit_**

disclaimer : Tout est a moi!! Sauf Harry, Ron, Square Grimmault... Bon, finalement, c'est tout a JKR... (pas juste!)

* * *

Dans l'univers du héros, son entourage se voit attribuer des rôles aussi étranges qu'utilesIl y a, bien sûr, le fidèle bras droit, la maîtresse qui attire les confidences sur l'oreiller, le cerveau sous les discours et les plans d'attaques et bien sûr, le fier et solide mentor. Voici donc ce qu'ils en pensent...

XxXxX

Vous savez ce que c'est, d'être le bras droit du héros, vous? Et bien, bizarrement, moi qui en suis un, je ne le sais pas non plus. Parce que, bien franchement, toutes les tâches sont prises.

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va venir dire qu'il est fâché, ou triste, ou quoique ce soit. Je suis un gars et lui aussi... Entre mecs, on doit avoir des conversations viriles, pleines de testostérones, ouais ouais, c'est cliché, mais c'est vrai! Il va donc voir sa jolie petite maîtresse, au bureau des émotions, qui le console... à sa façon... et donc son trop plein de sentiments n'est pas pour moi.

Ensuite, il y a quand il est inquiet. S'il n'a pas fait ce qu'il faut ou quand tout à foirer. La encore, c'est au bureau du cerveau qu'il va. C'est ma copine qui est en charge de ce département là. Quand ça marche pas à son goût, notre héros va voir cette jolie petite miss et elle l'engueule, poursuit d'une tape dans le dos et lui dit comment redresser la barre. La plupart du temps, ça marche. Elle dirige notre petite monde et le héros est bien content.

Puis vient le département du découragement. Encore là, ce n'est pas mon boulot. C'est celui du mentor (qui, étrangement, rime avec menteur). Quand notre Héros est au plus bas, on l'enferme avec Mister Marvellous et au bout d'une heure, il en ressort tout guilleret. Il est encore plus enragé qu'avant avec une soif de vaincre intarissable. C'est notre remède miracle.

Finalement il y a moi, le bras droit... Mais à quoi je sers, je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne le console pas, je ne l'aide pas et je ne le motive pas... On revient donc au point de départ.

Bien sûr on parle beaucoup. On rit de la tronche des mangemorts. Je le bats à plate couture aux échecs. Je lui parle d'Hermione. Il ne me parle pas de Ginny. On parle des nouvelles de la Gazette. On fait des parties de Quidditch. Je lui parle de ma famille. Il me parle rarement de la sienne. On fait beaucoup trop de bêtises au goût de tout le monde. Mais il pourrait faire ça avec n'importe quel autre ado, non?

Hermione dit que non, c'est d'elle, le truc des départements. Elle dit que je suis le département ''autres'', ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas très flatteur, mais comme c'est le cerveau, elle doit avoir raison. Vous devez être un peu perdu non? Attendez que je vous explique. Quand ce n'est pas ses émotions qui le turlupine, ou un plan de bataille merdique, ou une démotivation intense, il se tourne vers moi. Encore là, je répète que ça ne sert à rien, mais 'mione dit que ça l'est. Parce qu'apparemment, c'est avec moi qu'il se change les idées. Je suis comme son psy. Il me raconte pas grand chose, mais comme je suis un moulin à bêtises, ça lui remonte le moral. Ouais, on a déjà vu mieux.

Mais, entre vous et moi, j'aimerais mieux être autre chose que le Robin de Batman. Hermione et Ginny m'en ont beaucoup parlé et franchement, il ne fait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il se bat avec Batman et c'est tout. Moi aussi je suis aux batailles, sanglantes trop souvent, mais ca aussi, ça se trouve partout, du monde qui veulent se battre, non?

Ah! J'oubliais. Hermione dit que c'est le plus important. Notre Héros dort mal la nuit. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Souvent il se lève et quand je l'entends descendre dans la cuisine, je vais le rejoindre. On ne parle pas beaucoup, en fait. On se fait des grill-cheeses ou des sandwichs au poulet, on s'assoit à table et on mange. Des fois, on se complimente mutuellement sur nos piètres talents de cuisinier, ou on se chuchote des blagues idiotes. Mais la plupart du temps, on ne dit rien. Quand les lueurs de l'aube commencent à se montrer, un de nous deux finit par se lever pour regagner ses pénates et l'autre le suit de quelques minutes. Je m'étends dans mon lit et finalement, je m'endors. Au début Ginny et Hermione s'inquiétaient beaucoup. Pour le Héros, bien sûr. Maintenant encore, mais elles se sont habituées. En fait, elles ne savent même pas ce qu'on fait. Mais Hermione dit que si Harry a besoin de ça pour s'endormir, alors c'est que c'est très important. Et effectivement, c'est rendu important pour moi.

Je me rappelle qu'une fois, après une bataille une peu trop violente, je dormais seul dans une chambre proche de celle de ma mère, elle s'inquiétais un peu trop pour moi, j'avais la jambe gauche _vraiment _mal en point. Vers trois heures du matin, Harry est entré avec des sandwichs, on a un peu ri de la débilité de la situation mais j'étais très content. Il s'est assis sur le lit vide, à coté du mien, on a mangé et on a rien dit. J'ai fini par m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était pas là. C'est ce jour là que j'ai dit à Hermione qu'on se voyait le soir quand on pouvait pas dormir, je n'ai rien dit de plus mais elle a souri et a dit que c'était bien pour nous.

Peut-être que finalement, c'est à ça que je sers, à lui changer les idées. On parle pas vraiment de trucs importants pour la survie de l'humanité, mais on se change les idées. Bien sûr, on cause de batailles et de plans d'attaque, on parle un peu des disparus et des blessés, mais on parle surtout de n'importe quoi.

Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que le Héros, c'est aussi mon bras droit à moi. On se soutient chacun son tour.

... ouais, on se soutient.

Mais je préfèrerais quand même être dans un autre département que le ''autres''. pfff...

XxXxX

Je sais, c'est hyper court, mais on a fait le tour... C'est à ça que ça sert, les bras droits, non? À nous aider à surmonter tout ça, en nous changeant les idées!

Si j'ai blessé quelqu'un à cause ''des conversation viriles entre mecs'' c'est pas voulu, c'est juste que ça colle bien à l'histoire!


End file.
